Not that bad at all
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Jasmine doesn't like Logan at all, but then they get paired up for a project. Maybe he isn't that bad at all.. #JarrrettvsJogan.


**In my one-shot the gang is separated and the three girls are friends and the guys are friends but they aren't all best friends**

**Logan and Lindy are siblings though.**

/

''Logan Watson and Jasmine Descartes'' I was sitting in biology class when our teacher announced the couples for the last project of the year.

I looked to my side and saw the blonde boy whispering ''Yes'' He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Logan wasn't that bad, right?

Okay, that was a lie. Sure Logan's nice but he doesn't work at all, and he's so self-centered kinda annoying.

''Alright everybody go sit with your partner and discuss your plans!'' The teacher yelled at us and we all sat in the pairs out biology teacher assigned us in.

''Hi Logan'' I forced a smile out of myself. He smirked noticing ''Relax Descartes I'm not that bad'' He grabbed some paper and a few pencils. ''So, do you have any ideas?'' He grinned. The bell rang ''Wanna come over? We could work on the project''

''Fine, I'll be there'' I packed my bag ''Lovely, see you at three'' He walked to his best friend Garrett.

''Lovely see you at three'' I whispered mocking him, I didn't want to work with him at all. This is just great.

I walked to my locker seeing my best friends Lindy and Delia waiting for me.

''What took you so long Jaz?'' I opened my locker ''Your brother, he's my partner for out last biology assignment'' I placed the books in my locker and packed the books that I'll be needing. ''Poor you, Logan is just Logan'' Lindy smirked obviously enjoying the situation a little.

Delia laughed ''That's going to be great, good luck Jazzy'' I rolled my eyes ''Gee, thanks for all the support!'' I was clearly sarcastic and I closed my locker ''Sorry Jasmine, it's just that you are nothing like him''

''Water and Oil, Black and white, winter and-'' ''We get it Delia'' the three of us walked to the cafeteria and got some food.

Luckily, the subject passed quickly after Lindy made a comment about a cute guy sitting a few tables away.

''Isn't he dreamy?'' Lindy looked at the guy not noticing that we were silently smirking.

A few minutes later a tall brunette walked to the guy and gave him a long kiss.

''Dang it'' Lindy looked at us again, finally back to reality.

The bell rang again and we all walked to our last lesson of the day.

**In front of the Watson house.**

''You can survive Jasmine, you can do this'' I walked to the door, ringing the doorbell. The door opened and I saw Lindy standing in the opening of the door.

''Were we supposed to hang out? Sorry Jazz I made-'' Lindy got cut of by Logan who came walking by ''She's here for me'' He was enjoying the situation a little too much.

''Oh, come in Jaz and good luck'' Lindy whispered the good luck part and I got into the house that I've entered many times before but for a completely different reason.

''Follow me'' I followed the tall blonde to his room, his room was messed up and surprisingly big. ''Sorry for the mess'' He moved some clothes that were laying on the floor. ''It's fine, where can I sit?''

''Here'' He grabbed a chair and pointed at it. I sat down with the idea of just surviving. He opened his biology book and grabbed the notes he made during the lesson.

''So, where should we start?'' Logan smiled at me and explained what his idea was. It was surprisingly good, I didn't think of him as a smart guy but I didn't know him well, so that was probably the reason.

We started working on his idea, when his mother came in, with lemonade and chocolate chip cookies. My favorite.

''Thanks mom, chocolate-chip? My favorite!'' His mother wished us good luck and left. ''You like chocolate chip cookies?'' I sounded surprised, maybe a little too much. He smirked ''Yeah, they're my favorite''

I smiled ''They're my favorite too'' I took a bite of the cookie I was holding and I enjoyed it. ''Maybe we have some things in common'' I grabbed a glass of lemonade and took a sip.

After having a few sips, I putted the glass down and worked further. I didn't notice Logan looking at me from time to time because I was working hard.

After a period from the 30 minutes Logan spoke up. ''Maybe we should take a little break. We've worked really hard, it's time for some fun'' I smirked and looked at him ''What do you see as fun?''

''Let's see'' He pretended to be deep in thought, when he grabbed a pillow and hit me. ''Not funny Logan!'' ''It was pretty funny for me'' He smirked, but I grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the head ''You're right, it is funny for the person who hits'' I laughed and he answered ''Ooh it's on Descartes''

''Bring it'' We both stood up and started to hit each other. After a few minutes of hitting each other our hair was completely messed up and our clothes were too. We both started laughing and laid the pillows down.

''Congrats, you won'' he smirked and I smiled victoriously ''Thank you'' We laughed again and decided it was time to work again.

Maybe Logan wasn't that bad.

We worked further until his mother yelled that dinner was ready.

I packed my bag and stood up but he stopped me ''Jasmine, wait'' I didn't move, what did he want. ''Thank you'' I turned my head and looked at him ''For what?'' He smiled ''For the fun, you're actually pretty cool'' I smiled ''I can say the same about you.''

He stood up too ''I'll walk you out'' He walked behind me to the door. He came outside with me for a second. ''Maybe we should hang out sometime'' He looked at the ground being nervous. I smiled ''I'd like that''

He looked at me ''Really? I mean awesome'' I smirked ''I'll see you at school'' I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bit and said ''Jasmine?'' I turned around ''Yeah?'' He smiled and walked up to me.

''Could you wait just a little longer?'' He placed a strand of my hair behind my ear and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

The guy I used to dislike turned out to be the greatest guy I know. Who knew?

I kissed him back and after a few second I pulled away. I still had my eyes closed, still feeling the softness on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. And saw his big sparkly eyes looking at me. I smiled I whispered ''I should go, but let's continue this another time''

He smirked ''I would really like that'' He gave me a quick kiss and headed back inside. I walked away turning around one last time.

He was still standing in the door opening. He waved at me with a smile.

I waved back at him and smiled.

I turned around again, walking home.

This project wasn't bad at all. It was great.

Just as Logan.

**I hope you all liked this one- shot.**

**It's for the #JarrettvsJogan Challenge Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo.**


End file.
